


The Man in the Trenchcoat

by americanchemicals (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mute Dean Winchester, Muteness, Omega Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/americanchemicals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester lived alone, hidden from the outside world. It was safer that way, as the only thing Dean ever knew was pain. It was the reason he never talked anymore, and the only other person he interacted with was his little brother Sammy. Until one day, he's forced to leave the safety and comfort of his home. And what happens next turns his entire life around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

Dean stared at the ceiling, not wanting to get out of bed. These days, he didn't really get out of it anyways, but he had to. Sammy was coming over, he'd be here in just a few hours. Dean needed to shower, get dressed, eat a somewhat nutritious meal. If Sam showed up and Dean looked like absolute shit it'd cause his little brother to be more concerned than he already was. And the last thing Dean needed was for his brother to start showing up more than he already did. It was nicer to be alone, it was more serene, more comfortable. Dean didn't understand why someone would enjoy going outside. Being surrounded by complete strangers that could possibly be serial killers that will hold whatever building you're in hostage is not something he wanted to risk. But at home, he had unlimited access to internet, food, and water. There's no reason to venture into the depths of the outernet when you have everything you need at your fingertips. Plus, Dean was an omega. Everything was handed to his kind on a silver platter, meaning that he was allowed to stay in his apartment building for free. Of course, at some point the government will expect him to get mated and start popping out pups, but he wouldn't get kicked out until his prime reproductive years were up. 

Three hours later and Dean was still in the exact same spot. The only difference to the environment was that Sam had let himself in, the beta complaining when he found his brother. 

"Dean, you have a doctor's appointment, you need to get out of bed!" Sammy grabbed his arms, dragging him out of the security and warmth of his blankets. Dean glared at the tall man as he was shoved into the bathroom, and before he knew it he was buckled into the passenger seat of Sam's car. The entire ride he looked at the window, watching the blur of the city scenery as Sam blasted some horrid pop music. 

When they finally pulled into the clinic's parking lot, Dean felt anxiety begin to rapidly bubble in his chest. A lump formed in his throat, and suddenly the cramped space of the car was extremely overwhelming. Exiting the car quickly did nothing to calm him down, as he was now extremely exposed. An unmated omega like him could be smelled by alphas for miles, they were probably already plotting his kidnapping by now. 

"Okay Dean, let's get you inside before you pass out," Sam spoke, gently guiding him towards the door. The small omega felt so lightheaded that nothing was comprehensible until he was being set down on an examination table. His entire body shook, and he could hear the noise of voices talking, but Dean couldn’t make out any of it. 

At some point, Dean’s instinct told him that he wasn’t here for a regular checkup. That Sammy had lied to him, and that he needed to run. But when he commanded his limbs to move, he was bound with restraints. Screaming, being as vocal as the mute omega possibly could, just to be set free. Sam’s apologetic face filled his vision, and tears streamed down Dean’s face. He had been betrayed by the one person he put his trust in. All humans are cruel, why did Dean think his brother would be any different? He was going to be sent away and locked up, or even worse, mated to some strange alpha. 

But just when Dean was going to give up help, as he was being moved on a stretcher down the hall, the best scent in the world filled him. It was the scent of pine and fresh-cut grass and rain, and it was absolutely the best smell in the entire world. His body screamed in relief, he was safe. 

Dean didn’t know why he felt so comforted by the smell of angry alpha. Or why the overwhelming happiness filled him as a man wearing a trenchcoat shoved the doctors and nurses out of the way, tearing at Dean’s restraints. 

When the alpha picked him up, cradling him gently in his arms, the first thing Dean noticed was his eyes. They were the best shade of blue he had ever seen. It was a light blue, like the sky on a bright summer day. But at the same time, they were dark, like the depths of the ocean. And when those eyes looked into Dean’s, his mind screamed at him, mate! mate! 

The omega buried his face in the man’s neck, scenting him, and what he was feeling in that exact moment, was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life. He felt like no one would ever be able to hurt him again, and that this man was the one that would protect him. Trenchcoat would always be there for him, and even though Dean had no clue what his name was yet, he trusted him with his life. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with trenchcoat man. 

“Let go of my brother!” Sam interrupted Dean’s thoughts as he tried to get close to the two. Trenchcoat growled, his eyes glowing alpha red instantaneously. 

“You tried to hurt my mate,” he growled in response, and oh god. Trenchcoat’s voice was even better than his smell. It was gravelly and deep and absolute heaven. How was this man so perfect? Dean wanted to submit right there, have this man take him on the spot, mark him, make him his. Dean hadn’t ever trusted an alpha in his entire existence, and this one somehow changed his opinion. 

“He’s not your mate! Let him go you sick bastard!” Sam approached them again, making his stance offensive and intimidating. Dean whimpered loudly, burying his face even deeper into trenchcoat’s neck. At that moment he wished more than anything to be able to speak, but he didn’t know how. Nothing could seem to pry the words out of his mouth, for he hadn’t had to do it in decades. 

John had ingrained it into Dean’s brain that talking was not allowed. He was just a worthless omega that couldn’t do anything right, didn’t deserve to talk. He was a pitiful excuse of an omega, his frame was too big, his features too masculine. No alpha would ever want him, John made sure to make that clear. As memories of the beatings and fights flooded his brain, Dean began to shake again, sobs tearing through his entire body. This seemed to catch the attention of everyone, and soon all eyes had shifted to Dean.

Trenchcoat slowly sat on the ground, gently pulling Dean into his chest, rubbing circles into the omega’s back. Sam backed down, realizing his actions were probably too aggressive, too triggering for Dean in the already overwhelming situation. Trenchcoat ran his fingers through Dean’s short sandy-colored hair, and hummed a soothing tune. Exhausted from all the events happening in such a short period of time, Dean fell asleep in the safety of his alpha’s arms. 

He awoke in a bed that wasn't his, but the room still smelled safe. Raised voices down the hall caught his attention, and he slowly climbed out of the bed and towards the door, eavesdropping. 

"Listen, Dean is really sensitive, I don't think he'll take well to what's happening when he wakes up. He has PTSD, and he has severe trust issues with alphas. Let me just take him home, and when he comes around we can talk about what to do. Maybe you guys can start out with a coffee date, I don't want you to just force him to move in because you're claiming to be his 'true mate.' Besides, the actual chance that you two are true mates is super small. He was just stressed and acting on instinct in that situation, he's just going to be super freaked out when he wakes up in an unfamiliar space," Sam was rambling, his voice full of irritation. But then trenchcoat's gravelly voice spoke, and Dean had to lean against the door for support as he felt his legs go weak. 

"I don't mean to insult you, but, I don't exactly trust you. My inner alpha sensed your brother in distress and went into overdrive, and I know that you were behind that whole thing. Omegas don't voluntarily sign up to go to breeding programs, and if you really cared you wouldn't have forced him to do that. I'm not leaving Dean with you alone until you can prove to the both of us that you can be trusted. And believe me when I say that your brother is my true mate. I don't just smell a guy from across the block and rush in, willing to sacrifice my life for them. The way he reacted to me just proves I'm right, and you don't want to-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Dean! He's mute! He was abused! For all you know you could be a horrible person to take care of him!" Sam cut the alpha off, and Dean felt as if that was his cue to step in. He crept down the hall, finding the two to be standing in what appeared to be the living room area. Dean slid past his brother quickly and hid behind his alpha, wrapping his arms around trenchcoat's waist. From his smell, Dean could tell he had just highly pleased the alpha, which made his inner omega very content. 

"I think you should leave, seeing that Dean has made his decision quite clear," trenchcoat calmly said, a warning undertone expertly hidden. Sam looked pissed as hell, but didn't try to argue as he stormed out of the house. Trenchcoat turned around in Dean's arms, a smile breaking wide across his face as their eyes met. 

"Hello there, my omega. My name is Castiel," trenchcoat introduced himself, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. An alpha actually cared about Dean, and was being kind towards him. John was wrong, and it felt like all of Dean's prayers had been answered. Finally, some higher power somewhere had sent Dean his guardian angel, to protect and care for him. Dean had read about true mates, seen videos online of them meeting for the first time, but words couldn't do the feeling justice. It was like finding the other half to your soul, which was actually kind of the point, but Dean hadn't known he'd been missing such a key component to his life. He wasn't sure how he managed to breathe, live so many years without the blue-eyed man standing in front of him. 

Dean tilted his head, exposing as much of his neck as possible, submitting completely to his alpha. Castiel growled possessively in response, picking the omega up with ease, carrying him down the hall and into the bedroom as if he were a feather. When Dean was thrown onto the mattress, and Castiel began kissing and licking his neck, the omega felt like he was floating on a cloud. He felt so light, as if he wasn't completely inside his own body. When their lips met, Cas' soft lips perfectly molding against Dean's chapped ones, it was two pieces of a puzzle coming together to complete the big picture. As the clothes came off piece by piece, and their skin no longer had barriers in between, sparks erupted through Dean's nerves. It was a fire of the strongest emotions Dean had ever felt, and slick poured out of him. The feeling somehow continued to intensify as Castiel did things to him he had only dreamed about, and when they were knotted, and Cas' teeth sunk deep into Dean's neck, the omega did something he thought he would never be able to do again. 

As he screamed his alpha's name, everything was at its apex. Sure, today had started out terribly, and Dean felt utterly betrayed by his brother, but in the end that was okay. Dean felt saved. Everything John had ever said to him, done to him, was forgotten. When Castiel claimed Dean as his, those memories were old photographs being torn apart and set aflame. Dean's entire being filled with the most passionately intensity in the entire world, and the omega felt like he would never be able to know sadness again. In that moment, as tears streamed down his face, his mate whispering words of praise into his ear, Dean felt loved.


	2. House of Gold

Moving in with Castiel made Dean feel like the happiest man alive. They lived in a perfect suburban house, white picket fence and all. It had been almost a year since they first met, and Dean's life had never been so complete. 

However, Dean had refused to forgive Sam for what he tried to do. He didn't care that his brother thought he was doing what was best for him. Sammy thought that by signing Dean up to be the mate of some random alpha that it would fix him, help him move on, but only Castiel was able to do that. 

Cas knew what Dean needed without words having to be said. Late at night, when Dean screamed and thrashed in his sleep, images in his head flashing of what John did to him, Castiel held him close, singing lullabies and whispering words of comfort. When Dean would lock himself in the bathroom, having an internal fight with his mental health, Castiel would sit outside the door and talk about how much Dean meant to him. Cas always knew exactly what to do, and he never lost his temper. The two hadn't ever had a serious fight once in their entire relationship. 

Dean grew up thinking he would never find the person that would be able to put up with him and his weird antics. The omega thought he was going to end up with someone who didn't completely understand him, or someone that would eventually get tired of him. 

"Hello gorgeous, I made you breakfast," Cas walked into their bedroom, holding a tray of delicious smelling food. 

"Thanks love," Dean smiled, his mate giving him a peck on the cheek. Dean scarfed down the pancakes, Castiel sitting down at the foot of the bed and watching him. 

"Why are you smiling like that? And stop looking at me it's creepy," Dean complained before he took a swig of orange juice. 

"I don't think I could ever not look at you, sometimes I wonder how I ended up lucky enough to marry such an amazingly gorgeous man," Castiel's smile grew even wider as he dished out the sappy monologue. 

"You want some macaroni for all that cheese Mr. Novak?" Dean placed the tray on the bedside table, before crawling over to where his alpha was. 

"Oh, but I'm just getting started," Cas gently pushed Dean onto his back, before kissing him passionately. Dean's body hummed in delight as the dark-haired man ran his hands under Dean's shirt. The rough callouses on his palms just made the entire experience more enjoyable, so when they pulled away Dean whined in annoyance. 

"Baby, you know I have to go to work soon," Castiel whispered into his ear, kissing his forehead and climbing off of Dean. 

"Can't you call in sick?" Dean sat up and pouted, trying to pull his best puppy face. 

"No, because your heat and my rut are coming up next week and I'm already taking off time then. I'll be back in a few hours, we can continue then," Cas winked, before grabbing his bag and exiting the room. Dean slid off the bed, his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor as he watched Castiel slide on his shoes. 

"Actually, you see, the thing is..." Dean blushed, his face redder than a tomato as he struggled to get the words out. 

"What is it lovely?" Castiel didn't look up as he continued to tie his shoes. 

"My heat won't come for a good, nine-ish months?" Dean whispered, smiling as he ducked his head. Pleased alpha filled the room as he felt Cas rush to his side, burying his face into Dean's neck and inhaling deeply. 

"We're going to be parents," Castiel's eyes welled with tears, and he grabbed Dean's chin and kissed him deeply. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together, basking in happy silence. 

"I love you," was all Dean could say in response. Everything in his life was so perfect, and he sometimes felt like it was too good to be true, like he didn't deserve someone so pure to love him. 

"I love you too, my lovely omega," and Dean believed him, because when those blue eyes looked into his green ones, there was nothing malign. 

And then Castiel pecked his mate on the lips once more, before separating from him, grabbing his bag, and leaving for work. He was full of excitement as he thought about how he was going to actually be a parent.


End file.
